Ashley Manatellis
|image = |Gender = Female |Age = 14 |Hair Color = Red/Blonde just not my sister's |Eye Color = Brown |Birthday = December 22, 1998 |Height = 5'4 |Weight = ..... |Address = The house is big, but not huge |Occupation(s) = Model, actress |Aliases = Ash |Family = Go to my sister's profile, she's already named our happy go lucky family |Friends = Not as much as Isabella |Relationships = Not as much as Isabella, too picky |Pets(s) = Not mine |Enemies = I don't hold grudges, but if I do hold one against you, I must really dislike you |Interests = Acting, dancing, modeling (I guess) |Education = |Talent = Acting, dancing, modeling doesn't count |Weaknesses = Nope |First appearance = Mi mama's belly |Last appearance = ? |Portrayer = G Hannelius and Shor}} Hey, I'm Ashley Manatellis. Just another student. You probably met my twin first. My family's not that rich Appearance Hair Colour: Red/Blonde Eye Colour: Brown Trademark: The one physical difference from my sister, my hair I don't try too hard with my looks. Family I like to tell the truth, so here it goes... Isabella Manatellis Bella is my twin sister. She's cocky, manipulative, and whatever she said about her perfect life is not true. But I love her. Josh Manatellis My dad is always traveling around the world so we barely see him. Sometimes I feel like all he checks up on is the money us kids bring in. Other than that, he lives and loves his work. Fanna Manatellis My mom is better. She's loving and that's all I can ask for. But I still feel like she says "pose" more than she says "I love you, Ashley." But if you're like Isabella, it's the other way around. Francesa Manatellis Francesa bring so much joy to my life and I love her, if I didn't have Abel, she'd be my favorite sibling. Abel Manatellis Abel is my favorite guy in the whole world! I love him so much. He's the only one in my family who fully gets and understands me. Debby Manatellis Debby is never around. Like ever. She was born way before me, Isabella, and Francesa were and by the time we went to elementary school and Francesa learned to talk, she was in college. She's about to get married now. But if she were around more, I think I'd like her. History Here it is: When I was two, me and my sister started to model. We were twins, cute babies, and my mom always wanted this for Debby...but she never wanted to. I started to get into acting when I was 5 and when I starred in my first school play, my sister wanted to too....by first grade we were home schooled, we skipped one year of elementary school and now we're in ninth grade, one year early. When I was 9, I took an interest in dancing. And to admit it, I'm pretty good. One thing I don't share with my sister (and never will). How I Got Into Hollywood Arts So basically, my sister and I were supposed to go to ninth grade. We were required to get a few extra tutors and Mrs. Marsh, my teacher who has been my private tutor for years, was retiring. My mom needed to find a bunch more tutors. My sister always wanted to go to HA and now that we were freshmans, it was the perfect time for her to convince my mom. Us going to HA would be less tutors and less of a struggle so my mom let Isabella audition for Helen. I did not want to. I liked home school. I could go to school in bed, I could sleep in, I could go to school in my pajamas, I could see my friends whenever I wanted to, I could learn at my own pace. Thankfully, my sister and I learn quick so we are way ahead. I loved it. But I went with Isabella to her audition and after she auditioned, Helen wanted me to audition too. So I did and we both got in. I really didn't care for HA. But my mom made me go. Apparently, it was an amazing opportunity for us to study and work at our talent. And now I'm here! Yay!.... Personality I'm pretty calm, cool and collected. I can be a bit harsh at times but that's only if you irritate me. Other than that, I'm a nice girl. Don't compare me to Isabella and call me the dull one. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Cool guy :) Beck Oliver I like him but not in that way Cat Valentine Annoying as heck Jade West She seems so depressed. The kind of depressed you want to help out. Robbie Shapiro I won't say anything bad but, why does he carry a puppet? Tori Vega Tori will totally let Isabella walk all over her. I'll laugh. Trina Vega ........... Other People My sister's many friends.... Half of them aren't real. My sister's many enemies.... Couldn't stand her first. Trivia *I don't like to brag *I have a twin sister *I love animals (something my sister and I have in common) *Call me beep me if you wanna reach me ;) *My sister calls us actresses but really, we've only been in like 2 commercials. *I may or may not be cast in an upcoming major feature film. Shhh :P Ashley5.jpg Ashleypic.JPG Ashley4.JPG Ashleypic.jpg Ashley3.JPG Ashley Isabella.jpg Ashley and Isabella.jpg AshleyM.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1999 Births Category:Freshman Category:Ashley Manatellis